


T'was the Night Before Solstice

by jmajerus



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Inspired by The Night Before Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmajerus/pseuds/jmajerus
Summary: Inspired by the iconic seasonal poem.  Swearing and nudity involved.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	T'was the Night Before Solstice

T'was the night before Solstice and all through the house, the only creatures that were stirring were Cassian, and Nesta who locked him out of the house.

The presents were piled in the sitting room with care, in hopes that Morrigan wouldn’t peek and Amren wouldn’t tear.

The fae were all nestled all snug in their beds, while visions of drunken Azriel dancing on a dare stuck in their heads.

And Feyre in her red lace robe and Rhys in nothing, not even a cap, had just settled in for a long winter’s nap.

When out on the rooftop garden there came such a clatter, Rhys sprang from his bed to see what was the matter.

Away to the window he winnowed in an overdramatic flash, ripped open the shutters and cursed at a startled cat.

The moon on the breast of fresh fallen snow, gave the luster of starlight to objects below

When what to his wondering eyes should appear, but a stark naked Illyrian, every part of him more than horribly and visibly clear.

With his long hair in a man bun and the way he looked at Rhys and shook his ass, he knew in a moment it must be Cass.

More rapid than peregrines, his curses they came, and he whistled and shouted and called out their names.

“Rhysand, Feyre, Azriel, and Mor. Elain, Nuala, Cerridwen, someone open this fucking door!”

As dry leaves that before the hurricane fly, when met with an obstacle take to the sky.

So that stark naked Illyrian, up to the rooftop he flew with his ass bare to the world and parts of him blue.

And then with a winnow, Rhys was at the roof door. And what was worse was Azriel hiding in shadows thicker than before.

With a smirk and a nod, they both flicked the lock, and dark powers twined together to act as a block.

That naked Illyrian came barreling toward the door with a crash, he rebounded and howled and became quite crass. 

The swear words flowed like a wine bottle opened new. And soon at the doorway there were more than just two.

With fair eyebrows raised Morrigan laughed in delight, and Feyre took one long look and her peels of laughter lit up the night.

But then a quiet voice sobered them all once more. It appeared Sweet Elain had come to give them a what for.

Gliding past them all to the top of the stairs, she parted the group and flipped her golden brown hair.

With a sly smile and a twinkle in her eye, she reached for the door and then higher toward the sky. 

With a flick of her wrist she closed the top latch. And the definite click was met with more colorful swearing from Cass.

They said not a word as they all turned and walked away, to wait out the night to the break of day.

From their window Feyre and Rhys watched in delight, as a stark naked Illyrian took to flight. 

Away he flew like the down of a thistle, a rude gesture on his hand as he let out a whistle. 

But they heard him exclaim as he dove out of sight.

“I’ll be back in the morning you fuckers, you’re going to regret this night.”

With a chuckle and a burst of dark power, the locks slid out of place, and with quiet mental agreement they all went to bed, not leaving a trace.

Come morning when Cassian appeared, stark naked and red, they all feigned concern and said they had been abed.

Cassian grumbled and eyed the liquor and wine, the ones that had gone down oh so fine.

Perhaps he had been mistaken he decided with a sigh, but then he caught the twinkle in his brother's violet eye.

“Merry Solstice you pricks, you had all better sleep with one eye open tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to all celebrating. Happy Holidays to the many others celebrating their special days.


End file.
